<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Fireworks and Fruit by StarsCrackedOpen (Misthia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777777">Of Fireworks and Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthia/pseuds/StarsCrackedOpen'>StarsCrackedOpen (Misthia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things Carried, Unseen [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthia/pseuds/StarsCrackedOpen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled at him, something impish sparkling in her eyes and across their bond — or maybe it was just the starfighter fuel she called wine. She held out the bottle. “Master Kenobi always says there’s no such thing as luck.”</p><p>Or: In which Shaak Ti’s moonshine leads to discussions of togruta traditions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things Carried, Unseen [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Fireworks and Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone. I have another one for you, fluffier and less charged, taking place much earlier. Possibly a bit clichéd, but some things are tropes for a reason.</p><p>This takes place probably around S2. Again, tagging as usual, pre-pre-relationship in mind but definitely ambiguous enough to be left to interpretation as you wish. It’s been a while since I’ve done one from Anakin’s view. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>It was the eve of the new year on Coruscant, and Anakin had finally tracked down his padawan.</p><p>The balcony contemplation station on one of the temple spires wasn’t where he had expected to find her. A small bag sat by her feet as she leaned on the railing, looking over the city. The citizens were out in the streets — war or no, the new year’s celebration was not to be missed.</p><p>“Enjoying the view?”</p><p>She nodded. “This is the first time I’ve had a chance to watch the fireworks from up here.”</p><p>“Lot of work to come up here just for fireworks.”</p><p>She looked at him appraisingly, as if trying to decide something. “Well, not <em>just</em> the fireworks...” She reached into the bag beside her and produced a bottle full of pale golden liquid. Anakin blinked, then started.</p><p>“Where did you get that? You’re too young—”</p><p>She jerked it back to her chest, holding it well out of his reach. “Master Shaak Ti gave it to me. It’s a togruta wine.”</p><p>“<em>She</em> gave it to you?”</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. “It’s an important part of the new year’s celebration. It’s permitted as it’s ‘<em>culturally significant.</em>’ There aren’t many togruta Jedi, and Master Ti likes to keep the traditions alive.”</p><p>“It’s Shili’s new year too?”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “No, but it is Coruscant’s.” She held the bottle towards him. “Want to try it?”</p><p>He hesitated a moment — he was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to drink with your padawan, and certainly not in the contemplation stations. But it <em>was</em> the new year, and wine was customary most places. Anakin took the proffered bottle, not even considering glasses. They’d shared many a canteen before.</p><p>He took a sip and nearly choked on the unexpected burn. “I thought you said this was <em>wine!</em>”</p><p>She frowned. “Maybe that’s not the right word for it?” She spoke the Togruti word, all trilling vowels and the tremor of a lek.</p><p>He huffed a laugh. Whatever it was, it was a lot closer to homebrew liquor than wine, but he wasn't going to argue it. He leaned against the railing next to her, handing back the bottle, initial burn gone and the warmth now spreading pleasantly in his chest. “...Wine it is.”</p><p>She smiled and took a sip. “Works for me.”</p><p>She looked around, though there was obviously no one else there, and then leaned in conspiratorially. “Master Ti makes it herself.” Anakin laughed, somehow not as surprised as he would have expected.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the small scattered fireworks bloom across the ecumenopolis as the minutes counted down, passing the bottle between them. It wasn’t overly large, but Anakin became somewhat concerned after the fourth slug Ahsoka took.</p><p>“Go easy there, Snips. I don’t want to have to carry you down from here.” She giggled.</p><p>“Togruta have a higher alcohol tolerance than humans.” Her smile turned cheeky. “I bet I could drink you under the table.” Through the bond she nudged him, challenging.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. Now <em>that</em> was a bad idea, even by his hyper-competitive standards. He changed the subject, the “wine” warming him in the cool night. “So what else do they do on Shili for the new year?”</p><p>She hummed, looking out across the city again. “Fireworks, like most places. Hunts. Feasts where the whole town cooks and eats together. And drinks.” Here she dangled the bottle, then continued. “When the new year strikes, you’re supposed to try to give everyone in the room a kiss. And then,” she laughed. “You smash a fruit against your front door for good luck.”</p><p>It was a funny and strange image. Anakin’s mouth quirked up. “Just...any fruit?”</p><p>“No, a rodi...” She shook her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them on Coruscant. I’ve only had one once, when I was on Shili with Master Ti. They have bright red skin, and the flesh is white, but you eat just the seeds inside them. You smash one against the door, and the more it breaks open the better it’s supposed to be. If the juice splashes you, it’s very good luck.”</p><p>Anakin smiled a little ruefully, thinking of their last mission. “Maybe we can find some. We could use the extra luck.”</p><p>She smiled at him, something impish sparkling in her eyes and across their bond — or maybe it was just the starfighter fuel she called wine. She held out the bottle. “Master Kenobi always says there’s no such thing as luck.”</p><p>He smirked, accepting it and taking another drought. “I’d like to think I’ve taught you differently.”</p><p>She laughed in agreement, and the bond hummed with the sentiment.</p><p>A change in the noise below, as it organized and became a countdown. The massive city echoed with it, and as the count hit zero, a blaze of fireworks lit the sky in unison. They watched the night light up, streams of red and gold streaking down the sky. Ahsoka turned to him, and he heard her voice through the din.</p><p>“Happy new year, master.” She grinned at him for a second, teeth flashing, then leaned in and kissed his cheek, quick and feather-light.</p><p>The bond hummed again, pleasantly. He froze, startled by the easy affection. She had said it was togruta tradition to kiss everyone in the room, but surely she didn't expect him to do the same? She was already looking back at the sparkling celebration, smiling as she took another sip. He carefully reached between them for an answer, and found no expectations, just the usual layers of trust and fondness and...a warm buzz. Maybe she was feeling the alcohol more than she let on.</p><p>If he was honest, he was too.</p><p>As the fireworks died down, and the cheers rose from the crowds, Anakin turned from the city.</p><p>“C’mon Snips. We still have training tomorrow. And I’m not going to go easy on you if you turn out to be hungover.”</p><p>She smiled, stowed the bottle in her bag, and followed him down from the tower.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A week later Ahsoka was in a hangar, about to depart on a mission with Master Unduli, thinking of the last time they’d been sent together and had had to fight Ventress.</p><p>The arrival of a familiar presence brought her out of the memory, and she turned to see her master and Master Kenobi walking across the hangar to her transport. “We came to see you off,” said Anakin.</p><p>She smiled. “I’ll be back in a week.” She quirked her brow at her master. “Try not to get into <em>too</em> much trouble without me.”</p><p>He made A Face. She smiled wider.</p><p>The flat whine of hydraulics told her it was time to go. “Ahsoka, we look forward to hearing all about your mission upon your return.” Master Kenobi smiled and inclined his head in his usual polite way, turning to leave.</p><p>“Oh, and Snips?” Anakin’s hand moved, and she reflexively caught the item he’d tossed her. Looking down, she saw it was a ripe rodi.</p><p>Freshly carved into the red skin were two words:</p><p>
  <em>FOR LUCK</em>
</p><p>She looked up, and just barely caught her master’s wink as he turned with a wave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fin.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A rodi, as you might have figured out, is a pomegranate. Rodi (ρόδι) is the Greek name for them, and I borrowed the custom from Greek New Year’s traditions. It’s one of my favorites. I forgot to do it this year, and uhh, well. Wish I hadn’t, not that it actually would have made a difference. It’s definitely been a year for everyone. </p><p>I borrowed the kissing everyone in the room from Hogmanay, the Scottish New Year’s celebration. The line about luck most of you will recognize from S7.</p><p>Togruta having higher alcohol tolerance is my own invention, but might come up again at some point. As ever, please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>